Nagini's Son
by BurnedMiw
Summary: Wrong boy who lived story. Abusive and alive potters. Idiot Dumbledore! Strong Nagini! Initially crazy but later good Tom! Super powerful Harry! Very Compassionate and caring Harry! Intelligent Kind and Immune to Manipulations Harry! Hufflepuff Harry! Potters, Dumbledore and slight Weasly bashing!
1. PROPHESY

ONE OF **_DARK_** ONE OF **_LIGHT_** ,

TWO WILL COME TOGETHER AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIE,

ONE CAN BE REDEEMED IF YOU WANT

BUT IF GIVEN FREE REIGNS HE MAY BURN ALL

ONE WILL COME TO FINISH THE _**'TERROR'**_

OF THE DARK LORD THAT HAD ARISED

WITH POWERS UNKNOWN AND LONG FORGOTTEN

HE WILL UNITE THE MAGIC OF ALL.


	2. NEW LIFE

**A\n: PLEASE AVOID SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

 **HARRY POTTER IS BORROWED BY J.K ROWLINGS**

 **~parsel tongue~**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thought'**

Dark figure was moving towards a house in a village. On reaching upon the door he blasted it with a flick of his wand. Man of the house started screaming to his wife to take the children and run but before he could do anything he was stuck with a stunner, mother ran towards the nursery but was met by the same fate. Far away from that place one pair of green eyes was seeing the whole thing with heavy heart.

FLASHBACK

~Tom you cannot kill a child~ hissed Nagini. ~of course I can, I should, and he may be innocent now but will grow up to be my death. I can't allow that to happen. ~ ~Tom, please don't do it. It will kill the last shards of humanity clinging to your already less than half soul. ~ "who are you to tell me what to do I am lord Voldemort remember that." He yelled.

FLASHBACK ENDED

As soon as door of the nursery went open one of the two boys started crying pathetically but other looked curious "Oo r you" "you are speaking". At that boy gave a small pout "U ar shpeakin too". Instead of his usual anger man felt amused. "Yes I guess I am. I am lord Voldemort." "Me Arry" boy said enlarging his emerald green eyes, Nagini's eyes he thought. Sudden warmth filled his heart which is definitely a rare occurrence to him. He wanted to talk more to the child but at the same time an old man with ridiculously large beard entered and hit the man's back with a green curse.

"Dumbels hurt Voldy" child squeaked but the look in old man's eyes forced him to be quite. A rueful smiled graced his features "Now, now child that settles it all you are the one who will be the dark and your brother "Edward Lillian Potter" will be one of light. I would have to see that darkness in you will get succumbed, all for greater good, of course." Child looked at him with confusion. 'This Child was talking to Dark Lord he have to be the evil one and little Edward the prophesied one. Unbeknownst to both of them a pair of green eyes saw that. Being living Horcrux the owner of these eyes had felt the warmth the person felt few minutes ago and swear to protect the child, swear that she will not allow the making of new lord Voldemort.

8 years old child was moving towards Gringotts with his beautiful mother. Few days ago on his 8th birthday something unusual happen. There appeared on his right arm a tattoo of Raven and Badger and on his left arm tattoo of Snake and Lion, Symbols of houses of Hogwarts. With that appeared a letter of urgency from Gringotts. Send with a dragon.

'Who in his sane mind send dragons for delivery? He had burnt the letter on his way. Thank goodness they speak parsel tongue otherwise how I would have known.' thought mother 'I hope this explains these signs on my snake child'.

Concerned child was well a lot nervous and deep in his own thoughts. This place doesn't hold much pleasant memories for him and having photogenic memory always doesn't serve as a gift.

FLASH BACK

A child barely 3 years old was beaten by his ex-father. He was falsely accused for breaking his ex-brother's toys and was punished to stay outside in a chilled night. No one cared for him. No one loved him. He was dark. He was evil. That's what his parents told him. He was not worthy of being the brother of boy-who-lived.

Uncle Moony tried to stop his father once but his father slapped him on face. Pushed him out of the gates and said there is no place for dark creature such as himself near the boy who lived.

Once his father said some mean things to his Padfoot, (who refused to be called as uncle being too 'young for that') and he also never came back.

FLASH BACK END

Both mother and child came out of their thoughts when they came upon the hassle bustle of Digon Alley. Which was very different from what he was used to even if he had been in every country of the world once or twice and had friend all over, he never held the way of crowd. The child was only used to his monastery, where he goes daily to learn and his forest where he lived with his mother in a large Slytherin mansion and its animals, who loved him to the core and he loved them with his life.

His mother told him that his father also had a way with animals when he was young. Not his ex-father but his current father. His mother gave him a potion with her and his father's blood and from that day onward their blood is running in him.

His appearance is also changed. He now has dark brown straight hair rather than unruly black. He was a miniature version of his father except his eyes. His eyes were same color but more like almond shape emeralds, more like a snake, more like his mother. Also he could anytime change in a snake now. But unlike his mother he is more human. His mother is a snake. A snake after living hundred years can turn into a human at will. Conditionally they have to change in their snake form once a day.

In India they are called Ichchadhari naag. (Ichchadhari is word for 'on ones desire' and naag is 'snake')

On coming out of his thoughts he realized that they were standing outside a white marble building named Gringotts

"Maa, that's where we have to come" child ask with full of innocence that his mother's heart melted like chocolate. "Yes, my snake child" she replied with a beautiful smile. Usually any business was attended by mother alone, child was never bothered unless very important, though he has heard stories about the Goblin race, about Dragons and their babies. He was also proficient in Gobbledegook.

She indeed was a beautiful woman. She was wearing a white dress which was her permanent attire. As these were the cloths she adorn after she changes from snake to human. Diamond bangles gracing her hand was adding its worth to her beauty and so do the delicate diamond set on his neck. Ring on her finger had a symbol of snake which was also covered in diamonds and silver. Earrings were big and expensive looking. All in all both of their appearance were giving an air of rich pure bloods.

On entering they were lead to Ragnook, the director of the bank. "Good morning, May your riches increase and your enemies decrease." "Good morning Ragnook, may your gold rise double at day and triple at night" greeted Nagini. Following his mothers suit child also greeted "may your dragons finish your enemies and you gold surpass all"

After few more greetings exchanged they came to business. "So Ragnook, will you please bother to tell me that for what reason you have to send a dragon with your massage" her tone was cold as ice and could give chill to anyone present in room. "My apologies, my lady but the matter is urgent" Ragnook said with apologetic look and gave a small nod towards the child.

"What about my snake-child" Nagini's voice was cold as an ice sill but anyone who know her can trace the hint of anxiety and concern in her voice " You said that after blood adoption ritual and change in his name no one can reach him, then what the hell is happening now" at the end her voice was merely above whisper but the very tone was enough to make the war chief of Gringotts tremble with fear. At this time he could practically feel that he is talking to one of the most poisonous snake even if she is in her human form.

Child who was once named 'Harry James Potter' did not felt afraid but concerned, anxious and also scared but not from his mother. He was just 3 years old when Nagini saved him from his pathetic excuse of parents. His Ex-Mother was hardly ever present; always busy in devouring his brother's fame but this was a good thing since whenever she was around she would leave no stone upturned to make his existence pitiful.

Amount of chores she assigned was beyond any adult's level let alone 3 years old which he realized when her Maa took him in.

Also the beating he received by his father was well beyond he should have had at that age. Even his Ex-little brother was allowed to beat him as a way of making him understand that he was beneath Edward, The boy who lived.

Last straw was when he was left in forest on his brother's demand, merely because his presence was disturbing him. Oh how scared he was of the strange noises, how much he begged them, cried in front of them but to no avail.

From there, his mother took him home, and that was still the best thing of his life. He came to his senses when he realized that in his anxiety mixed with memory trip he had broken the glass and broken shards get stuck in his hands. Blood was dripping. In a swift motion his mother pulled him towards himself. Wave of her hand and some spell in parsel tongue after a white light came from her hand and healed the wound.

This was a specialty of her clan, healing magic. It was said in olden times that serpentines can give life to a dying man. Humans who are parsel mouth can also perform this hence giving birth to new form of magic 'light magic'. Sadly since parsel tongues started deeming evil people had stopped learning the language and simultaneously the form of magic in England but still it is highly used in some small parts of India, China, Africa and other south Asian countries by magical folk as well as non-magical folk, who learn the language to safe guard their houses from snakes as well as for its healing properties. 'Dumped by magical, accepted by non magical, how ironic.'

As Language has magic in itself, it benefits anyone who speaks it; of course the benefit to the people already having magic was more.

"Madam" started Ragnook with as courteous and gentle tone he can muster when faced with death "You may have noticed the new ...symbols on your sons person" he continued after receiving a nod. "Well sometimes when there is no one of the ancient and powerful magic line left or is incapable of holding such power, magic choose her heir." On her confused look he tried to simplify "Young Alexander Salazar Riddle here is the heir of House of Slytherin, House of Hufflepuff, House of Ravenclaw, and House of Gryffindor and hence master of Hogwarts herself"


	3. FOUNDER'S HEIR

**A/n PLEASE GUYS MORE REVIEWS**

 **HARRY POTTER IS NOT MY PROPERTY**

 **"SPEECH"**

 **~PARSEL TONGUE~**

 **'THOUGHTS'**

 **PLEASE AVOID GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRS**

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

Nagini was all but shocked. She is never shocked. Not even when her Tom decided to go for mass killing spree or gather idiots at her home in name of followers. Alex was giving his mother a curious look. She took a great sigh of suffering and smiled at her son making him feel at ease. But she herself was feeling anything but at ease.

"Ragnook, May I know what it entails then" She said with silk laden voice and a small smile to make the director at ease. She knew the facts of life. She knew to earn respect you need to command respect but at the same time you need to give respect. If you would just command respect without giving it will instill fear, of course if you are in position of instilling that otherwise your command will make you a joke and if you only give respect you will be a push over.

"Well madam, young Alex can now access the vaults of the Four Founders with you as his guardian. And also he has a direct control of Hogwarts. Hogwarts being sentient being wants her master to take control and hence creating problems for the residents"

He stopped as the stories of what he heard came flooding to his mind 'Headmaster was locked outside his office for a day' 'For a week no teacher with the intention of teaching was able to enter the class' 'No point deduction was registered for a month, giving students loose reign and when teachers tried to assign detentions classes locked them in them self alone for a week'

An amused smile appeared on Nagini's lips. Unknown to director his thoughts were being read by other two occupants of the room. Alex was grinning madly.

Nagini cleared her throat and Director started speaking again "Well, Generally it shouldn't have happened until young master, here, had taken his masters in one subject each for a house" And Nagini's thoughts wonder to the number of masters her son have achieved till now.

Mind magic doesn't go as far as Leglimency and Occlumency but goes much beyond. Telekinesis, Telepathy and wand less magic are the part of Mind magic, which is the Part of Ravenclaw house, in which Alex have recently acquired his masters. Masters in Sword fighting and physical combat can be taken as a trait for unlocking house of Gryffindor. But doubt crept in her mind.

"I hope house of Gryffindor doesn't connect with Alex's biological parents." Chill ran down his spine at her cold tone. Alex was also a nervous wreck, not at her mother's tone, no; he knew he was safe with her but at the mention of monsters who called them self parents once.

Nagini place a hand on her son's shoulders as reassurance which worked as any soothing potion would and made him comfortable immediately.

"No, No in fact magic have thrown away Potters from Gryffindor line, he came and gave us very loud reaction of displeasure but Headmaster Dumbledore stopped him as to refrain media to know anything about that." At that smirk appeared on all three faces. Knowing about their sinful deeds Ragnook had made giving them hard time as his favorite time pass whenever they arrive.

"Ok, Master Ragnook can you fix a meeting with Headmaster, here in some private room at Gringotts. Also make sure he brings his head of the houses and any one deemed sensible" Her voice was gentle but firm. "Also call Lucius Malfoy in this meeting, tell him who called him but warn him against telling anyone else my name. Old coot will surely recognize Riddle sir name. I want to see his face at that"

"Yes Madam"

"Also if you don't mind I would like my son to not be included in this meeting and" She was cut by a soft voice "can I see baby dragons and play with them while you are in meeting, Maa." At that she gave questioning look to director. "Of course, we will keep two female goblins to accompany him during meeting, young Alex is trained in Goblin language so it will not be a problem". At that he received a great full nod from mother.

"Maa, there will be so many books in the vaults can I read them?" Adults smiled softly at that. ~of course my snake child~ she hissed happily at her son, happy that he is more concerned about knowledge then money. Ragnook also sensed her approval and added "We can arrange the copies of the books and send it to your manor, in that way we can also preserve the original text" They happily obliged and moved towards the vaults.

Ride towards the vaults saw giggles of 8 years old and his mother was happy seeing him enjoying. As the ride stopped in front of Hufflepuff vault Ragnook produced 4 rings each was engraved with the symbol of their respective house. He explained it to be head of house rings. On wearing the Hufflepuff ring badger come to life and gave him a shy smile. Raven appeared as if fluffing her feathers, snake hissed and lion roared. All came to life.

Alex was exultant with joy as he will have these lovely animals near him. His love for animals was unflinching. He loved them as one would his friend or family and they reciprocated the feeling.

On opening the vault they were blinded by the amount of gold piled up but the child rushed towards bookshelf, where he found books on different plants, most of them he knew but not well acquainted with properties of few. When told the fact realization donned on Nagini that Herbology was the subject he mastered for house of Hufflepuff. Living or at least visiting every forest of the world and learning from the native animals about the native plants he have acquired masters in Herbology.

Alex also choose some books of morals and justice, power of Empathy, and surprising for both of them books on light magic. Few spells which doesn't require any kind of words just intent, can be categorized as wand less spells. They also found some rare species of plants which the send home so that they can grow them.

Next was Ravenclaw vault and Raven on Alex's ring gave a trill and flew towards the secluded corner dragging Alex along. Reading a parchment for the heir he pricked his finger and concentrated on the eyes on the parchment. A sharp light entered his eyes and he screamed with fear more than pain and his mother was at his side in an instant. On opening his eyes he saw that every object had a rainbow surrounding it. His mother read the book which was present with it and declared it as mage sight.

After discovering the fact she assured him that higher monks at monastery, even being non-magical they are blessed with mages sight and hence can teach him to control and use it to its proper worth. He smiled at that but Nagini read first chapter and taught him to turn it off and in next half an hour he was able to do it at will.

Next was Gryffindore vault. He carried books as well as a dagger on which engraved was all four founders symbol.

In Slytherin vault snake on the ring hissed and asked them to open a black box kept aside. When the box was opened both their eyes were left open and mouth gapping.

There present was the wand, made of pure silver and symbols of all four houses present their lined by diamonds in them. But the gem at the beginning of the wand was what astonished Nagini. It was the 'snake gem stone' (Naag Mani).

It is the most powerful as well as precious gem stone which happens to be with snakes and its guardian snake would protect it with his or her life. It is kept in moonlight in full moon to increase its powers. ~snake child promise me you will always take care of it~ Nagini said with proud tears. Snake on his ring told him that it was made by Salazar Slytherin for their heir. While he was collecting books his mother remembered that he have recently acquired masters in parsel magic, which could have served as one for Slytherin house.

Her thoughts drifted to the fact that he have also acquired masters in Light magic as well as have learned every language of the world. Her thoughts drifted to the better question always lingering in her mind, how someone could treat their own blood like what Potters did. That was the only reason she will not introduce them yet. 'In 3 years my snake child will have to face the horror' she mused.

But was interrupted by soft voice of her son "Maa, I am done here" "yes snake child, let's go" "Maa, can we go and see into Digon alley" He said as innocently as possible and making puppy dog eyes added "and as we are on it can we have some ice cream." This was the most she could take and at the end burst out in laughter. While laughing she hissed ~yesss sssnake child~

 **Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** was many things but not an idiot/?. The thought had many times occurred to him that Edward may not be the prophesized one. Child was stupid, fame hungry and a sure bully. But again he was Albus Dumbledore, how come he could be wrong in choosing the child. Now he had a new problem at hand, heir of all four houses. How? Why?

He was thinking the same when summoned from Gringotts. He immediately called all order members and proceeds towards the meeting.

He was Albus Dumbledore; he was sure when the heir will learn about his glory he would give away the rights of Hogwarts, all for greater good after all.


	4. MEETING WITH OTHERS

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

 **A/N HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF ROWLINGS**

 *** HARRY POTTER WILL BE KNOWN AS** _ **ALEXANDER SALAZAR RIDDLE**_ **TILL THE VERY END.**

 *** NAGINI, WHO WAS LORD VOLDEMORT'S FAMILIAR IN THE CANNON, IS A MYTHICAL SHAPE-SHIFTING SERPENT IN MY FF CALLED ICHCHADHARI NAG. FOR FURTHER DETAILS TURN TO WIKIPEDIA ( wiki/Ichchhadhari_Nag )**

 ***** **I APOLOGIZE FOR MY GRAMMATICAL AS WELL AS SPELLING ERRS PLEASE TRY TO AVOID THEM**

 **"SPEECH"**

 **'THOUGHTS'**

 **~PARSLE TONGUE~**

Mother and son were enjoying their ice cream sitting on the bench at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. ~Maa, did you see that man, he was bit scary~ hissed son. "Speak in English here Alex" mother chided. "Why did you find him scary" "He had body parts of animals on display". His mother chocked on his ice cream "No, my child we were at apothecary shop he was selling them as potion ingredients". "Potion ingredients" He said horrified. Potions in their community are mostly made of herbs or flowers, at the most different types of venom or milk or blood was added. Never did they harm any animals because they were themselves full in Nagini's case and half in Alex's case animals, precisely snakes

On the opposite side of mother and son was sitting a famous Auror Sirius Black who erupted in hearty laughter seeing Alex's horrified face after a long time, gaining the attention of both. On seeing his uncle Padfoot Alex's scowl turned into a smile but he wisely refrain himself from saying anything. Photogenic memory is not so bad after all.

"And may I know who we have here". She said in good natured mocking tone. "Sirius, Sirius Orion Black" he forwards his hand for shaking "Nagini Riddle" she introduced."So I presume, I was being followed or something." She drawled. "No madam, but your conversation rendered me quite curious." "Please state your curiosity then". She gestured to nearby chair and he settle down.

"You know about potions and did not seem so muggle to me but again he was shocked to know about the ingredients". "He is called Alexander" boy called haughtily. Both adults laughed at child's antics. "Sorry" he forward his hand "nice to meet you". Child took the hand elegantly and shook it.

"To answer your earlier inquiry, we are from a different, say different community if you must say. Our different type of magic powered by parsel tongue and is called light magic or healing magic." She continued after seeing his shocked expression."We are few in number and most are present in southern Asia. Since we are few we very few know about us of course to safeguard our people."

Sirius's mind suddenly went into flash back where he saw Remus reading in Black library a book titled 'Ichchadhari naag'. He came back with a jerk

"But I heard you guys just use wand less magic" He gestured to the wand at Alex's arm in silver wand holder. This was Nagini's turn to look shocked 'This human do know about us' was the same thought running in both mother and son's mind.

"Well I must comment, I am surprised not many people now about us because of aforementioned reasons I guess" She said elegantly purely masking her shock" "I can assure you madam you have nothing to fear from me" after nodding she continued "My husband is wizard" she gave a pure blood smile.

"So, what about potions" This time it was Alex who spoke. "We are part animals we don't use animals for eating or making potions" He commented. "Oh that's why you get frightened" spoke Sirius cheerfully but Alex scowled "No I was not scared but merely horrified at the thought." "Oh really and what is the difference". He countered with so much innocence that one would think he really want an answer. Alex's scowl deepened at that but his mother burst out laughing. Pair happily bantered for an hour with occasional input from Nagini. Sirius never felt so light in years.

As the time for meeting came nearer they sadly depart. Before leaving Alex introduce Sirius to his familiar 'Pearl'. Pearl, was a pure white phoenix with silver lining to the feathers and a black pearl just below her beak. Bird came on Alex's whistle and he asked her to take Sirius' letter to him and his to Alex. But his mother made him take an unbreakable vow that he will not tell anyone about this arrangement but he took exception for his best friend Remus Lupin. On Alex's nod she grudgingly agreed but on the condition that he would take the similar vow. Sirius felt women was over paranoid but agreed.

When Nagini reached the meeting room her anger flared after seeing Albus Dumbledore and Potters but she controlled it. Her eyes took every person in. On both opposite ends were head of houses of Hogwarts, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black (who was shocked to say the least), Remus Lupin .On the opposite side of room were Potters, Wesley's and Albus Dumbledore. On front was sitting Augusta Longbottom, who was on board of Hogwarts and was called by Albus to avoid Lucius Malfoy.

On her left were Amelia Bones, head of DMLE and right side were Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks both were invited by Nagini.

She quickly went to them while giving nod towards other two she thanked them for coming and apologize for suddenly disturbing their schedule, and quietly signaled that they can talk after their meeting. Nymphadora saw the anxiousness and somewhat break in mask of Severus Snape on Nagini's entry but said nothing.

Suddenly everyone was shocked to see director himself standing in front of them with two goblins Ironfist and Griphook at their sides, with four more goblin standing behind. Nagini sat on the opposite side with goblins.

Ragnook spoke for the meeting to start. Albus Dumbledore was the first one to spoke beside him Lord Potter was fuming. 'Loss of Gryffindore title had hit him hard' she mused.

"My girl" he started but was cut politely but firmly "From where did you find me a girl headmaster I am a woman" smirk appeared on his head of houses and so on the women sitting in front of her but the one sitting with head master were stunned. How can someone talk like this to leader of light? Fuming Potter was about to retort but Albus beat him to that "Sorry Madam, after living for more than a century you find every one as your children" "Indeed, head master" She said softly "Work must be going hard on you with so much old bones" She took a pause for effect, then cheerily continued "So when are you planning to retire" two sides barely controlled their laughs but the third was gaping like a fish.

Albus continued not considering the remark "So, as I was saying, you don't need to bother yourself with the running of the school. I assure you school is going in pristine shape. In fact I would offer you to take over your responsibility over Wizengamot and proxy for your new seats"

He was about to say more but the arrival of new face served as a distraction. If Nagini's rising anger is anything to go by luckily saving his life.

"Lucius Malfoy what are you doing here" came harsh voice of Augusta Longbottom "I think I was send by board of governors" She said in a quite threatening manner.

"My apologies, Lady Longbottom if presence of Lord Malfoy have bothered you but I have called him on my personal behalf" Nagini cut in smoothly. Lady Longbottom sat on her chair again with a nod of understanding. Nagini was about to sit after she gestured Lucius to sit beside herself and goblins.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in shock in front of her when Augusta Longbottom attacked but came out of it when he was being defended. All his pure blood training could not stop him to question, which was mostly a shocked expression "you are alive!"

This was all the opening Lord Potter needed and he said with a smug face "So you are a death eater as well" and snorted. Not realizing that hell has broken loose. Expression of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy changed that of horror. Every one even Alastor Moody new that these men were stoic enough to not drop their mask at the most dangerous things ,felt anxious for him.

Room was in pin drop silence. Occupants of the room could feel temperature drooping bit by bit. When she spoke in Icy cold whisper shiver ran down everyone's spine. "I was and am an unwavering member of Order OF Basilisk but never was I or will I be connected with death of innocents or any group named as Death Eaters. Killing people who cannot protect them self is one of the most heinous crimes and I will never be associated with anything like that. Am I clear?"

Even before he could realize he is speaking words left his mouth, "Yes madam". Sirius let out a small chuckle at that.

Smirk lit up on her face and other occupants except the one sitting at Albus Dumbledore's side. "To answer your request headmaster, I Decline"

Gruff voice of Ironclaw urged to precede the meeting.

Nagini spoke again but this time in pleasant tone "As many know that with an ancient magic my son is chosen as the heir of founders and hence master of Hogwarts." Everyone in the room was stunned but Lucius' eyes lit up with mirth. "As he is underage, I as his guardian have taken it upon myself to run this esteemed school, but for that I would need your help."

Amelia Bones was first to speak " Indeed Madam, we would love to be of any use but may I know why your son is not present here and you stated he is underage may we know how old is he"

"At the end of the day, my son is going to join Hogwarts, and to think that he have some kind of authority on his teachers would not bode well for his education" she paused for the information to sink in "and at you other question he is 8 years old and will join Hogwarts in 3 years" she said.

When this part sink in teachers look horrified that their future is in the hand of 8 years old, Lucius look horrified for different reasons but placate when received a look from Nagini. How can he be 8 years old at most he should be 7. Didn't his Lord trust him with this information? He knew they were planning for a child. He was there when Severus and Narcissa were suggesting array of names.

Sirius grinned to himself thinking what that little devil will do to them. Potters fumed to them self, thinking how could some other child receive such a gift. It should have been of Edward after all he is the boy who lived.

Lady Augusta was first to speak "May we have a proof of your claim, it is not that we doesn't trust you but as the old saying goes 'trust but verify' " She was backed by others with the nod of their heads and so, after getting approval from Nagini Griphok started reading the parchment on which they had the inheritance checked.

 **NAME: ALEXANDER SALAZR RIDDLE**

As the shock sank in Albus Dumbledore so much so that he was unable to say anything. Nagini was smirking inside but her face betrayed nothing. Lucius was doing the same. Snape was tensed which was nothing new. But warmth filled his heart when he realized that they used the name he suggested.

 **FATHER: TOM MARVALO RIDDLE**

 **MOTHER: NAGINI SERPENTINE RIDDLE**

 **GOD MATHER: NARCISSA MALFOY NEE BLACK**

At that Lucius could not stop himself and gave the expression of pure shock which was immediately changed to being blank. Past events of last 7 years came rushing to his memory and the thing which stand out most was the letters and gift to Draco and Narcissa from her unknown friend, at least unknown to him. And a strange eagle "Rowa" he voiced. Little quirking upwards of her lips was only indication she knows the name.

 **GOD FATHER: REGULUS BLACK**

But shock came when it was not followed by deceased. At the very insisting inquiry from Sirius and Andromeda Nagini spoke, more like drawled. "It is quite a possibility that someone would have reached there when he was dying, and he would have told that someone that he need no part of the war as their leader have gone insane. So that someone might have nursed him to health and he would have left the town because he could not go back to people he think as family and his family, she gave sharp look to Sirius "Had betrayed him for some certain Lords"

Every one sitting in the room was gaping like fishes except goblins and Nagini. Every mask had fallen. Sirius was guilt ridden. Andromeda was joyful that at least her brother (she never thought of him as cousin) is alive. Rest was either owe stricken or too numb to feel anything at this new revelation. But if someone could see he would have seen bulb fuse in the head of Albus Dumbledore and idea written in smoke coming from the bulb. When she declared that she felt their leader had gone insane Dumbledore thought his chances are bright, just a little coaxing is needed.

Lest he knew she would walk to darkest pits of hell for her Tom. Only bar from her loyalty is her son Alex, whom she loves more than anything else.

Wish she knew that a dark soul daily comes in her house at the time of night to meet his son. Both father and son talk and talk till the blissful sleep take the child.

Wish she knew that father of her son had himself confessed his every wrong deed and apologized. Wish she knew how stable her husband feels around her son.

Wish she knew that his son had already taken a resolve to piece back the missing souls and nurse his father back to health, in a body with a stable mental condition. But maybe one day.

Goblins were unaware of every thought process. How lucky. So they continued as soon as Nagini stopped.

 **TITLES**

 **LORD GRYFFINDOR: CHOSEN BY MAGIC**

 **LORD HUFFLEPUFF: CHOSEN BY MAGIC**

 **LORD RAVENCLAW: CHOSEN BY MAGIC**

 **LORD SLYTHRIN: BY BLOOD AND MAGIC**

 **POWERS** at that Nagini stopped the goblin "its ok Master Ironclaw it will be enough I guess" and received the nod from others.

 **A/N REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED AND APPRECIATED.**


	5. CHANGES IN HOGWARTS

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 **A/N: GUYS PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PLEASE AVOID SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

 **HARRY POTTER IS BORROWED BY J.K ROWLINGS**

 **~parsel tongue~**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

"So shall we begin with the real meeting, the reason we are present here" she said in gentle but firm tone. On receiving approval she asked for some papers from Director, who was calmly seated in his thorn like chair waiting to see the drama unfold. So far he was not at all disappointed.

She opened the first page of her papers and face towards Professor Minerva McGonagall. With the slight smile she started "Professor, transfiguration is the best class going on till yet" Said professor beamed with pride "but my concern is that, on top of duties of deputy head isn't it quite difficult to manage seven years". McGonagall was perplexed but answered "I do my best," "madam" she added as an afterthought. "I am sure professor you do, and please call me Nagini" "but my question is that do it happen easily or you have to work extra hours to meet both ends" on her agreement, she faced toward Remus who also received special letter of invitation.

"Mr. Lupin would you mind teaching 3rd 5th and 6th years" at his shocked face she added " I am sure professor McGonagall will not mind taking over some...specific days of the month, in fact I would like if she can take tests on those specific days to maintain the standards" People who knew which days were being refer to stiffened, rest look confused but Lupin was feeling that some body was playing a prank on him. On a nudge from Sirius he realized that people here are waiting for his answer and he accepted.

"I hope you will not have any problem with this, professor" she asked Minerva. "Not at all, in fact I should thank you Mrs. Riddle"

She faced toward Flitwick "Professor, in my opinion charms is going pretty well but if you need some kind of assistance feel free to ask" On receiving a humble denial she continued " But I would have to add to your burden I would like to add dueling in curriculum, but not as a club but as a complete class for students above 3rd years" "Of course you can add some leniency to newt and owl students. Our main motive should be to train them in self defense, so that if caught in some situation they can hold their end till the help arrive" on receiving nod of appreciation from everyone except Dumbledore group she turned towards Amelia bones

"That was the reason I asked for your presence madam. I would like you to input in the training of 6th and 7th years only once a week. Of course if you have time." At that bright smile appeared on her face "of course madam" "this will not only increase self defense but will surely increase the rate of Aurors" she added excitedly. Augusta and Andromeda smiled in approval when asked for opinion. "So rest you can take with professor Flitwick"

Her face turned towards Pomona Sprout "I would like to increase the area for greenhouse as well as add some new species" on receiving a nod she continued " Also I would like to initiate a program in which every first year student would take up a plant and take care of that plant until his 7th year and after that he may chose to take it along or gift it to school" every one gave nod of approval. Lady Augusta added "it is a very good initiation, Mrs. Riddle. It will teach them compassion and caring. I myself encourage my grandson to spend his time in our green house"

Before she could move ahead Lucius interrupted "Madam, few weeks ago a problem came in front of board of governors regarding Herbology, if you would like to know" with her questioning gaze she asked the matter" One first year student, when exposed to the mandrake roots in their classroom, he suffered a brain hemorrhage . I must add that it shrieks every time it is taken out of soil and that loud shriek can be quite fatal as well."

"But they are the part of the learning process" Pomona protested. "So, there is no way to solve this problem without changing curriculum" She enquired to the room in general. "Only dragon hide ear cuffs" Said Nymphadora Tonks "But they are expensive and hard to obtain, "Especially for muggleborns" added her mother."Approximately how long is their life cycle" asked Nagini. "A century" supplied Remus Lupin and "how many students are there at the most in one class" "50 at the most"

"Madam Pomona, if we supply the classroom with the cuffs would it be feasible for you to take care of them and provide them for student's use" Everyone was impressed at that. On her nod of approval she asked Director Griphook to make the cuffs and supply them to Professor Sprout.

Then she moved on to next professor who was already anxious for his turn though his face was calm. Nagini quite dramatically open her file and began reading. The two sides in the room who were quite impressed till now were waiting for the next blast where as Dumbledore and his group was fuming. Dumbledore was sure she was bound to fail but now.

Alastor Moody once in his life could say that he did not have anything till now on which he could belittle the woman present in front of him. In fact he was so silent that other occupants had nearly forgotten his presence. As he was invited by Albus Dumbledore he was sure he would have no work here.

After five minutes of pause she spoke in quite melodramatic way. "Professor Snape may I ask are you a human" everyone was shocked at that but Lord Potter in his not so rare display of childishness said in a quite childish manner "no a dungeon bat" but instead of laughing rest of the room started glaring at him, even Albus and Lily were throwing daggers with their eyes. Augusta Longbottom was so disgusted she verbally chided "Lord Potter, Please behave like a Lord of an ancient noble house." Goblins were having the time of their life. With some sign from Nagini to Griphook some papers appeared on every table.

On reading the papers occupants were confused, Nymphadora was first one to speak,

"8 hours for classes and tuitions

5 hours for head of the house duties

4 hours for brewing potions for infirmary

2 hours for ingredients collecting"

"It totals into 19 hours a day and time for brewing potions can increase, how this can be possible"

"No wonder your health have deteriorated in past years" Said Lucius furry was dripping from his demeanor and he did not bother to hide it this time. "Why you did never said anything" Others could fell his aura rising in the surroundings

"Ahm Ahm, I am sure lord Malfoy you can sort that out later, right now I would like to proceed"

"Of course Madam"

"First of all I would like to know how you can have to spend 8 hours on classes; I don't think other subjects take so much time." Severus was blushing scarlet by then and answered in a small whisper "some potions take more time to brew and cannot be left as it is, but this is only for older classes, for junior classes not much work is required, only supervising"

"Snivellus only pretend to work" snorted Lord Potter. This was last blow for Nagini. "Headmaster, I would not like to undermine your authority, so will you ask him to leave or I ask security to throw him out" She stated with a calmness that she was discussing weather but agitation was clear for one who happen to see in those green eyes, which were radiating killing curse. Knowing that it is not an idle threat he quickly asked James to leave. Rest was not able to decide what to make of this, for Sirius Christmas have come early. Alastor Moody was never impressed with her swift decision, no one have impressed him so much in his first meeting as this women standing, rather sitting in front of him. He inwardly promised himself to thank Albus for this show.

But one certain James Potter was having tantrum. Albus had never denied him, not when he wanted to marry Lily, he helped him, he created rift between Lily and Snivellus and gave him Lily. Even when his grades were poor and he lacked at discipline he was made Head boy. He even got away with attempt to murder of this snivellus and Albus made it look like James tried to help him, but now.

His face turned ugly shade of red more bright then Weasley red "Albus, how could you ask me to go for this slimy snake, we are Gryffindores, you are a Gryffindor, how can you ask me to go, father of boy-who-lived" Yes, James potter was having temper tantrum. Lily potter was blushing with embarrassment at her husband's antics. Where Molly Weasley was supporting James, Author Weasley was giving disapproving looks. Rest was having time of their life. Even Nagini had a hard time not to give into laughing at his antics and that to base on wrong assumptions. Oh my, what will happen when they will know their son is not the boy who lived; in fact there is no boy who lived.

Goblin was a well disciplined race. They cannot take such a breech in code of conduct and that to in front of their director who was only after king, hence four security goblins came with their daggers and swords and escorted James potter out of Gringotts.

It was first time he was punished for hurting Severus. He gave her a grateful nod but can't force back the rush of guilt in his heart.

Dark Lord was the one who paid for his apprenticeship, he was who tutor him in mind magic, taught him broom-less flight, whenever in private he always treated Lucius and him like a brothers, like a family he never had, of course before he went insane and started on death spree. But then too he held Severus at high position. He and Lucius always took him as little brother and helped him in any way they could.

And when he was out of his mind, instead of sticking with him like Lucius did, he turned spy. He was nothing more than a traitor; He rightly deserved what he is getting.

Dark lord always said their lives were quite similar but never said in which ways.

In a wake of this emotional outburst he did not realize that his Occlumency shield crumbled and Nagini heard it all, his remorse, his longing. Albus was too busy in his own thoughts to realize that.

"So, back to the topic" "I can handle it madam" Severus cut her. "Of course you can professor Snape. Potions ranking of Hogwarts have increased by 15% in world rating and best in Britain since you have joined. Remorsefully it is not enough reason for me to allow one of my professor to die of exhaustion" His face turned scarlet again he was feeling like a five years old being chided. In a way he was an insecure child in a body of grown up. Nagini was always friendly to him, in fact he, Lucius and Narcissa were the only one knowing of his existence as a human. Rest just thought her as dark lords familiar.

"Potions for infirmary will come from stores on owl order and so does ingredients." She said in a voice which was full of authority which left no room for argument."I still not get my answer for my last questions. 8 hours a day for classes and tuitions, even if some potions take more than enough time it should not be a regular event" Albus Dumbledore could see his hold slipping from his pet. He forced so much work on him so that he is always too exhausted for anything else. It worked splendidly. He was always irritated, stuck in trivial matters and petty house rivalry, never seeing any amount of logic. He also used James to rile him and then admonished him. Use the excuse to humiliate him in front of everyone. After all he was a death eater.

"Madam, I take tuitions for newt and owl students who need help. It have resulted in raising their grades, I don't think it is wise to cancel that." "Gryffindores as well" was shocked voice of Minerva McGonagall but was strategically avoided by all. It was clear that these classes were hidden by everyone but why.

She felt a small tug on her sleeves and saw in the direction where Lucius wanted her to see. Headmaster was visibly tense. It was clear he was not tense for well being of Severus. Pieces started clicking in her mind and she shared a knowing look with Lucius. "You are right professor it would not be wise of us" Lucius said in his silk steel voice, which displayed enough authority and force as well as his noble heritage "But as I have heard quite a few times from you that it is clear pain to teach 1st and 2nd years as they are more inclined to burning cauldrons and inspecting ingredients they never came in presence of." "Also you yourself have said" continued Nagini "that first and second years don't require much of the work"

He drawled "So it will not be a problem if we assign a teacher for first 3 years." "It's a perfect plan Lord Malfoy" said Flitwick happily. Apparently lectures for years about dunderhead first years had worn the man out and when he saw the chance to get rid of it he finally jumped on it. No room for argument was left, they moved ahead with a promise that Lord Malfoy will find a professor soon who will be under professor Snape, and he will also test those classes on regular basis.

After that subject of DADA professor bought up. "Have any curse breaker have been called headmaster" all eyes turned to Albus Dumbledore, on his reluctant shake of head all eyes turned to Nagini for solution. "I was thinking if you don't sign a professor for an year but contract ends a month before that, at least curse will not do any physical damage to the professor" on approval nods she continued "Also if we alternate between two teachers for every year, we will have permanent solution for classes and not a permanent professor" everyone approved the idea but now the question was who will be ready to join. Story of curse has been famous with a visible proof from years now. No competent professor wanted to stake his life.

"I would like to join as one of the two instructors" came the voice of Sirius black. Minerva McGonagall was about to go in hysterics, she have enough of Weasley twins, she cannot afford a murader, rest were shocked. Nagini was as well. She was blinking rapidly to come out of the shock. This was really quite a thing for her but this man managed to do that twice in a day. She at least managed her compose.

"Mr. Black do you realize we are not talking about a class in which we teach students to prank others" said Nagini in quite an amused voice. "Yes Madam I do."

Lucius was first one to ask how she happens to know about his habit. She sighed but answered. "We met at the ice cream parlor this afternoon and Alex and had stricken a conversation, to summarize it I happen to know that my son is more mature then Sirius and a simultaneous conclusion was that he should be kept away from students or children in general if adults want their head on their neck." "Exactly" exclaimed Minerva in a way which said horror has passed.

Only Amelia Bones was one to realize that horror have not passed, not yet. She was a woman of work. She knew her officers very well. She saw that fiery determination in his eyes which have made him one of the most famous Aurors.

Unbeknownst to all Nagini had also seen that determination and after giving him a long calculative gaze she asked "what have you planned for your duty as an Auror?". His steely determination did not falter for even a while which others could feel from his aura. "I assure you madam, I will manage" after contemplating her options for a minute she patiently declared "job is yours". Minerva face palmed. Sirius broke in grin. Severus was still where we had left him and was contemplating his guilt.

Subject turned towards deviation. Nagini declared that she feels the subject is useless, but the number of people opposing her was more then she expected. Lady Longbottom thought that it was their legacy and students should have it as an option so did Andromeda Tonks.

Nagini spoke courteously "Madam, you surly know that that only a seer can have a prediction true but if you feel like we should have it as a subject I would like to add study of omens and signs of nature to that as well as part of the course". She received everyone's approval at that. Lucius was happy that at least students will learn something out of this. Augusta and many others were happy that she did not went with her own choice but gave others opinion as priority. Albus Hardly ever did that.

Then the turned towards Muggle studies, Lucius' nose wrinkled in distaste but he refrain himself from speaking. "I do believe that we are still at least 5-6 years behind the schedule" without waiting for reply from Lily Potter, who was Muggle studies professor, she turned towards Andromeda Tonks. "Madam" She started but was cut with the polite request of calling her Andromeda and added that how Narcissa praised of her and she was at every point worthy of that praise. At which she gave a humble smile and asked her to call her Nagini. "Andromeda, I know your husband also runs a muggle company SUNRISE, and hence you guys are always updated with every muggle event, would it be possible for you to keep the syllabus updated"

On her approval she added " I would also like to add Muggle history to it and would you mind if you will check on muggle studies students, also you can ask report from concerned professor by my authority" She happily accepted the offer and noticed with the women sitting with her that she purposefully avoided Lily Potter, Lily also sensed the same thing but thought it was because of her husband's attitude earlier and remain quite.

"Hogwarts is worse in History of Magic, almost last in the world ranking" She said in a voice which said listen-do-not-argue and hence no one tried. "Is there any specific reason, not a single soul gives a damn about history" now this was a question and was and was answered by Nymphadora and Sirius in one voice "Binns"

"Sorry" Nagini exclaimed confused, 'Blacks are crazy' she mused. "Professor Binns is one of the worse teachers ever" Nymphadora clarified. "He is already dead so we cannot even kill him" Sirius added. Nagini pressed her head like she was having a head ache. She turned towards Lucius "New professor will be arranged by coming Monday" He said without even allowing her to open her mouth. She was tired and bored and was in a desperate need of break. She with many other realized that Dumbledore was unusually silent.

After one hour of more discussion meeting came to end."Andromeda, I am sorry but will be bothering you in one more way I would like if you act as my proxy for the house of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Politics is not my cup of tea" "Nagini, are you sure you want to relay on me it is a very big responsibility", before she could reply she was cut by Albus Dumbledore " My child, I would not mind to be proxy for your seats" He said in his grandfatherly tone with twinkling eyes and a lot sweetness, one who would here would think that he is really doing a huge favor and is very humble about it.

Nagini closed her eyes and took a very melodramatic long breath and when she opened them her eyes were twinkling even more then headmaster. "No my dear grandfather, I don't have in me to bother your old bones for my personal gain, you should in fact take rest and may even give up on proxies of House of Prince" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice imitating a sixteen years old. Everyone was doing their best to not give into their laughter but failing miserably. Molly did not understand why people were laughing. Severus and Lucius were stuck at the house of Prince Comment.

"Shouldn't seats of house of Prince be blocked since their last heir is abandoned" Stated Lucius with blank face and voice, question was directed at Director but piqued interest of everyone. Everyone was listening intently. Dumbledore felt that rug have been pulled from under his feet.

"No Professor Severus Snape Prince is the sole heir of Prince Estates and given the title of Lord Prince" said Griphook amused. "What" was the shocked reply of Severus "But I was abandoned." "No Lord Prince, you were never abandoned, your schooling as well as apprenticeship was paid by house of Prince, in fact your grandfather even wanted to meet you several times, but was denied. He was even denied on his death bed"

Severus was shocked was an understatement. He was furious. "My schooling was paid by my mother and apprenticeship by dar... Mr. Riddle "Said in deathly calm voice. Furry was dripping from it. "And nobody tried to contact me EVER"

Griphook produced papers of payments from prince account as well as letters from his grandfather but the letters which caused everyone to shiver were the letters of denial all from Albus Dumbledore and letter of acceptance by Albus Dumbledore of seats of house of prince as well as acceptance of money in the name of Severus Snape. Severus was broken. He had family. His grandfather loved him, wanted to meet him just once, before his death.

Tears were dripping down his eyes but he did not bother to stop them. He was about to pounce on Albus when Lucius get the hold of him in a firm grip. "Lucius take him home, Narcissa and Draco are out of town and will not come back till tomorrow" Realization donned on Lucius that She and Narcissa are still in contact and he can later contact with her through his wife.

Severus was not in condition to understand anything. Lucius heed her advice and dragged him towards floo to be carried to Malfoy Manor. Last thing he heard was the answer of Sirius' question."Which kind of godmother will I be if I leave my god son (she said referring to Draco)" "or not allow my son any kind of contact with his godmother"

Nymphadora followed soon to her own home. She was overwhelmed by the breakdown of one of the strongest person in her life. Everyone was confused. Everyone was in doubt of their previous decisions of supporting Order.

Molly Weasley was scared that her name does not come in this scandal. She has left her house and Luxuries of Prewett whole heartedly but soon enough into marriage she realized how much easier said is then done. When she got the chance to make it up, through Prince Lordship and Monies she was elated. She got reluctant of what Author would say and decided to not tell him.

Author did not know what to make of all this. Lily was calm on outside but fuming inwardly. If she had known that Severus had got so much of fortune from his ancestors she would have never married that idiot James.

Change has begun, not only in an institute but also in hearts.

On Lady Augusta's demand on a personal contact Nagini called her pet magical Eagle 'Rowa' and ordered her to deliver her, Andromeda and Amelia's letters and take theirs. Also they can contact through Gringotts. Andromeda accepted proxies for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seats and Slytherin and Ravenclaw seats were assigned to Lucius.

Still they had more to talk about. Sirius came rushing to her. "Where can we meet Regulus" he said quite desperately. "Why, how I would have known that" Nagini said faking surprise in her tone. "How would I know that, I never said I met him, have I? I just gave the theory on what must have happened"

Amelia sensing the tactics came forward. "Of course Nagini, we were merely wandering if you have some theory about where we should start searching for Regulus Black." She said smirking. "In my opinion, you should start with Italian Auror team" She said smirking equally" Who knows he may be one of the best Italian Aurors"

Augusta shook her head fondly. She never liked someone on her first meeting with them so much. She has realized on her first meeting that Nagini may be a bit twisted but she is a great person.

Sirius ran out of the door to contact Italian ministry, Remus behind on his heels.

Dumbledore thought about talking with Nagini and trying to come in her good books but change his mind. He is a perfect grandfather figure after all and little Alex will be under his 'wings' for 7 years. Without any father in his life it is easy to be a father figure isn't it.


	6. TRAIN RIDE

**A/N: GUYS PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PLEASE AVOID SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

 **HARRY POTTER IS BORROWED BY J.K ROWLINGS**

 **~parsel tongue~**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **I would like to say that updates will be slow but, surely I will complete the story. :)**

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

Platform 3/4 of the king cross station was a complete mess. Not only first year student were running around but also did many of the fans of the-boy-who-lived. It was the first time The Boy Wonder would board the train for his first year in Hogwarts. Older students were mostly already seated. Aurors were called to control over excited fans. Boy-who-lived was prancing as a peacock puffing his chest.

Far from there, a blond family was shaking their head on this commotion. Malfoys are one of the ancient and most noble families and hence themselves are used to attention of media but Potters have turned to fame whores. What with a mud-blood wife who had never got so much importance.

In-spite of this irritating commotion young Malfoy heir is very happy. He would get to see his god-brother and best friend since age of four. As soon as he was able to read and write his mother told him to write to her godson Alexander. He was aware of Alexander from the letters from his own godmother which was always preceded with a gift.

At that time he was more interested in gifts then the letters but never the less he listened to each and every word. He was curious to who she was, since his mother never talked to his father about her. She would read the part where he was mentioned or the part which was specifically for him. He always used to get so excited on receiving gifts from her, more so then the letter.

He still remembers when his mother asked him to write his letter, it was awkward to say the least. But soon he got a reply and it seems like a matter of moments that they turned into best friends. They shared ideas, they shared their different culture.

He was amazed how different things were for Alex.

He was also happy that he had someone to fight with, one who contradicts him. Here He was only allowed to meet Crabbe and Goyle, who defer to his every whim. It was not fun, even if it gave him a power trip.

When he first asked his mother that if he can meet Alex his mother gave him a sad smile and said may be one day. His father and godfather also never knew about his best friend, mother forbade him to tell them.

But 3 years before his father came home with his godfather. His godfather was crying like a baby. He was saying that he was not there for his family at his last time.

He did not understand it but he went close to his uncle Sev and gave him a tight hug like Alex told him his mother do when he cries. Malfoys don't hug. He thought his godfather would push him away but he hugged him back quite tightly as if his life depended on that.

He smiled at the thought. Rush is still too much for him to cross and the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-prancing-peacock is still puffing his chest. His father is still preaching about how great his son is and mother is concerned about how great she is. How can someone praise themselves like this is beyond him.

Commotion ended with the family spotting Weasley's and a **muggle born girl**! After listening to their conversation they realized that Professor McGonagall and simultaneously headmaster asked her to befriend with Ron and Edward. "But why?" mused the head of the house albeit a bit too loudly.

"Because deputy head have found her to be quite extra ordinary intelligent and as it is she should be friends with boy who lived." came a calm and sweet voice with an underlying authority and firmness. "It's all for greater good after all" She added in mocking tone and just like on instincts Draco knew it was her, his Godmother.

A stunned silence fell upon the group but was broken by Narcissa with a burst of laughter and other two followed her suit. "I can't even imagine Potters would fall so low, buying friends for his son, amazing" Spoke Lucius Malfoy in exasperated tone 'Only if you had known 'thought Nagini. At once Draco launched himself on her in a tight hug "nice to meet you godmother" he said after releasing.

Nagini stooped to his height and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Me too, my child." She added. She produced a locket of gold and silver in a shape of snake with a ruby for his eyes. As soon as the locket touched his chest it went invisible and a tattoo of snake appeared on his chest. On his father's questioning look she explained "No one but you will be able to take it off, no potion or poison given in ill will can have any effect on you. Also this shows that you are under the protection of serpentine family so no snake shall harm you" "Thank you aunt Nagini" He replied cheerfully but had his father stiffen. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that the greatest snake of all time is his son's godmother.

"Where is my god son" Narcissa asked with annoyed look on his face that she was still not able to see him."I don't know may be someone must have told him that trains are so crowded at the end that you cannot move around. So he may have got anxious to meet his best friend for the first time in person so he may have gone to search him."

Everyone was giving her the look that stated she was crazy but were interrupted by the laughter of Augusta Longbottom, who had came to see off her grandson but stopped after seeing Nagini with Malfoys.

Draco Malfoy ran at the speed of lightening towards the train. Lucius was shaking his head exasperated. Narcissa was scowling at Nagini but she shrugged it off. They were not just friends; they were sisters more then what Bella and she had ever been. She smiled at the thought and their attention shifted towards Augusta, "Good morning, Lady Longbottom" said Lucius and Nagini in one voice and then looked at each other in shock but this got one more burst of laughter from Lady Longbottom.

After that they chatted for half an hour till the train left and parted their ways.

Mother and son were standing in front of the barrier which separates the two worlds, son still contemplating that if it is a joke pulled by his mother, but pushed the thought aside when said mother herself passed the barrier. He happily took after his mother but as soon as he entered Platform 3/4 he wished to go back. There standing were the cause of his nightmares, though they can never hurt him again, he knew his mother will not allow that, and his father promised him that he will be there with him for his first year.

Many times he wished to tell her about his father meeting him but he always says to wait for a right time, he knew his father have committed many mistakes and at the end his mother would try to protect him from his insanity, barring him from seeing his father. He resolved that one day he would bring his father back and his mother will approve of it. He really want to tell her that he is no longer insane, but then he is not corporeal enough as well.

His stillness was interpreted by his mother as The Potter Horror. She got a funny idea in her head to change his course of thinking.

"Alex, you know your father had told me once that the train gets so full, one can't even sit properly and" She was cut in by her eager child "Maa, can I go. I want to find Dragon before the rush increase so may I go, please" seeing her plan being successful she said, "of course, my snake child" and concerned child rush towards the train, After planting a kiss on his mother's cheeks.

Alex was compassionate child always thinking about others before his own needs and when he saw a chubby boy crying he abandon his search for Draco and seek him out. Setting him on nearby bench he asked him to drink water from his flask and forward his hand for a shake, "Alexander Riddle" he introduced "Nevile, Nevile Longbottom" Said the boy sobbing. "Why are you crying Nevile?"

"My pet toad, Trevor, he went somewhere and I can't find him"

His mother have forbade him to display his powers until emergency but something in Neville's tears told him it is a damn emergency.

He closed the compartment door and muttered something under his breath, with a flash of white light a toad appeared on his hand. Nevile looked at him amazed. He went talking to toad. "Here" he said "he was hungry so he left in search of food".

Nevile nodded, in his amazement he lost his words but when he found his tongue back he asked incredulously. "Can you talk to every animal?" He knew it was a rare gift. Alex gave a shy nod."Nevile, I would have loved to talk but I want to search a friend, Draco Malfoy.

Draco was searching the compartments when he heard his name being called. He was forced to open the door to see what was going on. You can't be careful enough.

On opening the door his eyes landed on the boys inside. Then the trunk with Riddle and Gaunt crest on one side and symbols of all the houses on other, at once he recognized it as the birthday gift his father had custom made with all sort of enchantments the trunk can have.

Indeed, Draco was the one to select the white color with golden and silver border and silver color for the symbols and crests.

Draco spoke in quite cold and detached manner startling the other two occupants who had not realized his presence yet. "And what pray you need from me". At once recognizing the game Alex replied in equally cold tone "Why, I just wanted to inform you to never cross path with me, otherwise it will not bode well for you"

Draco took some steps to get close to Alex till their noses were touching. He pointed his finger at his chest and said "Aha, What if I do just that, what will not bode well for me ". Nevile was nervous, he wanted to help his new friend, the first person who ever showed him kindness but he did not know what to do.

He started to say something but it all came as a mix stutter and incoherent babbling. At that their resolve broke and both burst out laughing and share a long hug. After that they looked at Nevile and cleared his confusion.

He at first glared at his two new friends and then gave into his own laughter. They all settled in the compartment and started chatting randomly. Draco and Alex was catching up with what happened in each other's life from their last letter till now, filling in Nevile with crucial details so that he could understand the story. First time in his life he felt a sense of belonging.

After a while their discussion shifted to which house they will be in. "I will be in Slytherin, Malfoy's are Slytherin through and through" Said Draco smugly.

"I don't know, where I would be, I just don't want to be in Hufflepuff." Nevile said quietly.

"But why, Nevile" Asked Alex a bit put off, after reading about all four house from the four different books written by Godric Gryffindor he was quite inclined towards house of Hufflepuff.

On his reply of Hufflepuff being push over's he produced said books as well as books on house of Slytherin, House of Gryffindore and House of Ravenclaw by Godric Gryffindore. Three of them get closer and started reading the first book.

 _Hufflepuff is the house of justice, fair thinking, and loyalty towards each other. Hufflepuffs are the people who mostly think from heart then mind but never back down from serving justice, even to their own. Hufflepuffs stick together and back each other. If someone of their own is hurt they never back off from hunting a troll down. They never hurt someone intentionally and try to help others as much as they could. House of Hufflepuff is away from prejudice and politics, a place where everyone can stay depending on each other like a true family. They believe in moving together with unity. They stop and look for a reasonable solution for the problems but their path is never laid on the well being of others. House can easily be dubbed as house of loyalty, love and justice_.

Two kids were sitting dumbfounded, third having read the book before had a bit relaxed reaction. Smirk came on his face after seeing other two, who were gaping with open mouth.

"Wow, never knew that" came shocked voice Malfoy Heir, "Me too, I always thought Hufflepuffs are pushovers, and are good for nothing" backed Nevile.

Before they could start with book on House of Slytherin a lady with candy trolley came in. Every one took more than they needed just to share. Alex bought pumpkin pies and cauldron cakes to be on safer side.

"See Alex these are chocolate frogs" and he let the frog jump for a while. Alex thought it cute and began watching the frog intently. After a minute Draco picked the frog up and took the bite from it. Nevile started laughing but Alex went green and puked all over the compartment. Nevile, being worried for his new best friend gave a pat on his back but Draco's laughter got a new high. Alex took his wand out and cleansed the place and his robes.

Nevile did not understand what happened, his eyes caught the wand "This is quite a beautiful wand but it appears different from ours." He said hesitatingly. "Yes Nevile, this is made by Salazar Slytherin for the heir of four founders, it is made of Silver and topped by Naag Mani, but it will be nice that you keep this to yourself" He said all the while glaring at Draco. Nevile was feeling giddy inside, it was first time someone took him worthy enough to share their secrets.

Draco realizing that this doesn't end lightly was quick to apologize and started explaining to Nevile what just happened so that he could shift the focus from himself.

"So it is true" Asked Nevile "Yes, our clan is quite sensitive towards animals" Replied Alex a bit distractedly.

Sensing that Draco asked "what happen now", feeling that he is still mad at him. He gave a small smile to Draco to reassure him. "I am just a bit worried about potions class." "Oh don't worry my godfather will help us in any way he can."

Alex did not say it out loud but inside he was surely holding a grudge against certain potions professor deeming him traitor and his enemy like Potters and Dumbledore. He could not shake this off even when his father told him it was for the better. Getting killed was better than killing every living being. He even went as far as to say that in his situation he would have done the same thing and that he still sees Severus as his little brother.

This was the reason of one of their quite heavy and long lasting fight so each one of them try their best to avoid it

After a while three cartoons namely Edward Lillian Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger came in their compartment, without bothering to knock which were quite a shock for Malfoy heir and enough bad for Nevile that his brow etched in frustration.

He had a personal dislike for Edward Potter, always destroying his green house and behaving as everyone is beneath him, unknown to him Potter heir was scared that Nevile can also be the child of prophecy so he made sure to torment him. Nevile was very happy when his Gran forbade them from coming three years prior.

Alex's hands started shaking after seeing his former brother but his high level Occlumency shields stopped that as soon as it started and he smiled pleasantly at the group asking what they need and hoping that he would have changed by now. After all they were 3 when last time they saw each other but his bubble burst as soon as he opened his mouth.

"You must be Alexander Riddle; well you are the heir of our founders so I was thinking to help you out. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Riddle you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there"

Draco hurriedly stood up, so did Nevile but Alex did so in very calm manner and released a suffering sigh. Before he could reply Draco sniggered and "Really Potter, wrong sorts, ok, let's see what we have hear" he shifted his gaze to Ron "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Nevile burst into laughter and Draco was glad he was not with Crabbe and Goyle, he was sure they would have been standing their without reaction.

Ron turned redder and angrily yelled "Shut up, death eater" to laughing Nevile, not realizing who he was, which considerably paled Edward and also a prefect and deputy head McGonagall who was standing at the doorway of the compartment. Apparently it was a new rule placed by Nagini that one professor would be with students in train every time.

Before anyone could continue she entered the compartment. She was shocked to see miniature Tom with green eyes just as Nagini's. Unceremoniously her mouth open and "Tom" escaped from her lips. "No madam, I am Alexander Riddle, his son" He replied smilingly.

His father had told him about Minnie, her anger and her unflinching loyalty if you earn it, he also told that he had alliance in every house and she was her favorite Gryffindor alliance. "Indeed" She said smiling which was quite a rear sight even boy-who-lived-to-be-disturbing-fatso never got it.

She asked what is happening at which Edward made a story but Hermione, who was already fed up of them narrated the whole story truthfully. "Pray tell me Mr. Potter why you have felt like helping Mr. Riddle in making friends, when who I believe to be his god brother is very much present here" "Headmaster wanted..." He was cut mid sentence by McGonagall, she started having murderous thoughts about that man.

"Mr. Weasley what excuse you have to brag in someone else's compartment and call Mr. Longbottom by such a name" She was furious and cursing her luck that they would end up in her house.

Suddenly the gravity of the situation hit him with full force. If it was anyone else it would have been avoided but with Longbottom's, what happened to them was still fresh in brains of the people and if the words got out he could face charges and his family did not have enough money to bail him out, which Edward always make a point to remind him and now it seems like a share duty of Edward and Malfoy.

"But he is sitting with death eaters" he all but blurted out. Nevile was all but quick to defend them. "Charges on Lord Malfoy was never proved and " he looked timidly at Alex realizing he don't know anything about his family "and Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle even though was a famous Slytherin was never part of the war" Supplied Minerva. Unbeknownst to her he was an integral figure of the war, smirked Alex inwardly.

Nevile gave him a smile.

"So who were you referring to Mr. Weasley" Before he could say something she spoke again " Detention with Mr. Filch for 2 weeks and 50 house points from the house you will be sorted", punishment was assigned to Edward Alex observed. Both boys left without apologizing, Ron mumbling about unfairness of the situation, and Edward glaring inwardly. Hermione groaned she so much wanted to go in Gryffindor but now Ravenclaw was looking much better option. She gave her nod of apology to them and left.

Train reached its stop, they settle in boats. Susan Bones a nice looking girl joined. Boat ride passed while chatting and Bickering (Draco and Alexander) as Nevile and Susan were still unsure of themselves.

On reaching the shore, Hagrid, the grounds keeper gave him a searching look and then a thick smile. He looked as if he was in the memories of days long forgotten.

Hagrid knocked the big door, which burst open revealing a stern looking man.


	7. SORTING

**A/N: GUYS PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PLEASE AVOID SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

 **HARRY POTTER IS BORROWED FROM J.K ROWLINGS**

 **~parsel tongue~**

 **"Speech"**

 **'thoughts'**

 **A/N: I HAVE MADE SOME CHANGES TO THIS CHAPTER TO GIVE SOME CLARITY TO THE PLOT. NOTHING MAJOR, BUT JUST FOR SOME CLARITY.**

 _ **HAPPY READING.**_

A tall and elegant man dressed in green robes was standing in front of them, Draco beamed at his godfather who till 3 years before only wore black robes with exception of parties. Said man gave the nod of acknowledgement to his god son but never gave any other sign. without waiting he gave them briefing about the houses and lead them in.

Hermione went on and on about bewitched ceiling and Severus felt like using silencing charm on her. Alex noted nor Ron nor Edward were giving any dam about what she was ranting. In front of teachers table Professor MacGonagall was standing by a stool on which a poor, tarted hat was kept. Severus told them how sorting will proceed and went to his seat at far most corner of the teachers table.

Sorting starts-:

Abbot Hanna sorted into Hufflepuff.

Susan Bones, at which Alex nudged the nervous girl to move, sorted into Hufflepuff.

Trevor Boot, at which Nevile and Draco quietly laughed, Nevile holding his pet frog out, Alex shook his head with a smile on his face; sorted into Ravenclaw.

Trio started talking within themselves till a typhoon with bushy brown hairs almost knocked them down, this diverted their attention on the sorting once again.

Albus Dumbledore was anxious. He always was able to control the sorting and the hat but since the heir came into play he lost complete hold from Hogwarts as well as faux. Very few knew that phoenix belonged to Hogwarts not headmaster. Previous head-masters were courteous enough to not show him off as their personal property.

But now everyone knew this tidbit as well. He wanted to turn situation in his favor and that was the reason he made sure Ms. Granger see him as greatest sorcerer and Gryffindor as the best house and he felt like throwing the goblet from which he was drinking when hat announce 'Ravenclaw'.

Alex gave a knowing smirk to Draco and Nevile, who had caught up with headmaster's plan of buying friend for Edward Potter on train. Nevile felt sympathy for Hermione being in her shoes not long time ago, headmaster did his best to make them friends before something happened and Granny severed all contacts with Potter and Personal contacts with Dumbledore.

Soon enough Nevile was up on the pedestal, was sorted into Hufflepuff and was happy about that,his friends gave him happy smile of congrats. Headmaster was furious at this as well. He had full intention of Gryffindor Nevile as his parents, conveniently forgetting the fact that he forced Frank LongBotton who was to be sorted in Hufflepuff and Alice who was actually a Raveclaw.

Draco was next, sorting hat never had a chance to sit properly before the got sorted into Slytherin. Malfoys were still on top of Slythrin Hierarchy and they accepted their Prince with open hands.

Sorting ceremony went on excitement rushed again when Potter Edward was announced. Gryffindore had their heart beat faster, so did Albus and Lily Potter, who hardly heard any other name and was busy checking out Severus.

After that day when Lucius reached home he found his wife and son are about to leave but have not left yet. His heart was clenching in his chest, seeing his brother in all but blood crying like this but he did not know what to do Cissy was also in shock not helping but his son, his little son took the charge and gave the bawling man a calming hug. Knowing what to do now Lucius wrapped him in a fatherly embrace, trance broken Narcissa started saying soothing words sitting beside her husband, her son beside her.

After a while Severus Snape broke unconscious from stress and exertion and house elf carried him to his room, which he used when staying at the Malfoy Manor.

They send Draco away and Lucius filled her up with details. Judging that both men need to talk among themselves and Severus is more likely to shut into himself in front of Narcissa, She decided to continue with her trip.

After a little bit when Severus woke up he confessed to Lucius everything he did in name of saving his childhood friend and braised himself for upcoming Adva Kedavra but... ...nothing happen.

Though disappointed he said that it was not his place to say something, and it is up to their Lord to accept or kill him.

From that day onward he took it upon himself to be truly dedicated to dark side and to lay his life at his lords feet on his return, therefore his new creation like lynthropy cure, which leaves werewolves as nothing more then animagus, who can change at will and have high senses and the only cost they have to pay is their undying loyalty towards dark side, which they happily pledged to.

This also increased his fame and position in the world rankings of potioneers, was the dark thoughts of Lily Potter.

Lily's thought took abrupt halt at her son's name being called. And her heart took same abrupt halt when the blasted hat called Slytherin. No clapping took place in the great hall. Severus eyes took malicious glint for a second. At a nod from their new prince Edward Potter was left to sit alone, no one even remotely close.

Twins were as happy as they could be. Mere thought of bearing him all day long here was enough to drive them at the edge of insanity, but now even if they are forced to spend time with him they can conveniently blame it to other house. Over these years, Severus kept his strong demeanour and no nonsense personality but left his prejudice on advice of Lucius, and started recruiting followers from every house and with their talent and love for potions Weasley twins were his first choice and professor Snape their favorite teacher since first year. This lead to their mocking face to the Slytherin head, faces that convey 'we are safe, you are stuck' but the malicious gleam in his eyes told him that Potter is going to have adventure of his life by Professor Snape.

Severus eyes widened when he saw 50 points lost when Edward sat and so did of many other Slytherins. 5th year Prefect Marcus Flint was about to say something but Draco stopped him and whispered so that only he or people around him could here "he would pay for those 50 points Marcus, but not now in our common room or old coot will find a way to do more damage to us"

Albus Dumbledore was furious, that blasted hat only if he could do some kind of damage to that useless thing. Professors had lost their interest in Edward, long time ago, and after the incident with Severus they doubt his theory of boy surviving the killing curse after all no one saw that even Lily and James were stunned, all they knew was boy was spoilt, bully and dare they say quite bothersome. So sorting of the boy only elicit as much response only because of the curiosity of first Potter being sorted into Slytherin.

Minerva inside was shocked but glad she did not wanted to start the year in 100 negative points, so it was the gleeful women who spoke next name.

Riddle, Alexander Salazar

Everyone was attentive now, some have heard the stories of founders' heir and the others were curious because it's not every time you see Salazar's name with muggle name. Quirnius Quiril, who was current potion master for 1st to 3th class as decided was confused of the sudden proud and happy emotions which were coming from certain dark lord who was currently residing in his head. Headmaster once again so badly wanted to control the situation and force him in Gryffindor, he had also send his trusted soldiers for that but they badly messed, a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of dragon lady knowing this tit bit about his grandson's first day. Lady Longbottom's this new association with Malfoys is worrisome enough.

The boy in question came forward quite gracefully if a bit nervously and sat on the stool. After a minute hat called for all to Listen 'I CAN NOT SORT YOU YOUNG MASTER'. A certain gleeful smile lit headmaster's face, surely if hat can't sort him then he as headmaster can put him in Gryffindore to avoid further trouble. All for greater good of course. Everyone else were buzzing with anticipation. Vibes of protectiveness were emitting from a certain purple turban.

As if on cue pure white colored mist came from the tables of four houses. A badger, an eagle, a lion and a snake transformed from the mist and same amount of glow is taken by his head of house rings. All were watching in owe as the animals started changing into human form and soon four founders of the Hogwarts were standing in front of them. Bells started ringing, faux appeared beside floating hat. walls were glittering golden. Animals of the great forest surrounded the hall as if waiting for the scene to unfold.

"Good evening our heir" came the booming voice of Godric Gryffindor, and all looked at him in owe and at the fire surrounding his form.

"Cut it down Godric, you are always for the theatrics" called Rowena Ravenclaw chidingly. Suddenly the fire around him vanished and his face turned into something which could be dubbed as pout.

"Sal help" and that was all needed for Salazar Slytherin to burst into laughter, never once interfacing between his wife and best friend others were too shocked to contemplate laughing.

"Our Heir, we have chosen you, so you are the better then all but never let it go to your head, power gone to head is the reason for empires to squabble" came soft voice of Helga Hufflepuff

"You have duties to perform, you have greater tasks ahead. But don't let that task take your childhood away, live fully" said Rowena

"You are born to rule, to lead but lead wisely. Be a fair ruler my child never do something without thinking, never be brash and run into situations head first. Never condemn without having proper proof but never leave the betrayer or he will come to stab you in back" advised Godric Gryffindore

"One should not allow pointless prejudice to rule, everything is because of reason but the situations out of once control are no criteria to judge. Which includes the parents of the person and also the core of magic they have" said Salazar

"Magic is Magic there is nothing dark nothing light" said Godric Gryffindore and these simple words coming from one of the founders change many mindsets in the blink of a second.

"Ask dear heir what you want to ask" Said Rowena with a smile judging the battle of curious mind to ask question and timidness of a child who is scared to speak in such a setting.

He faced Salazar with a courteous smile and asked mildly with as much respect as there could be possible ever, " Sir, why no muggle-born gets sorted in the noble house of Slytherin don't they have ambition or cunning"

Everyone was ready to see him blowing off but on the contrary he chuckled at the curiosity in his voice. " My child, every child who ever get sorted have a bit of every house and we sort him on the basis of what is most in them but when it come to cunning and ambition in muggle-born we tactfully avoid and take their second best trait" "But why sir" "You tell us young heir why we would be doing this" asked Rowena "We know you have read the books written by us about sorting, and about our houses" at that certain bushy hair started twitching "Because sorting is not just based on their traits but also on their comfort level and level of adaptation and since every muggle-born hear a story about the house not accepting muggle-born, they would never try to adapt there" a proud smile lit up to their faces. Smile which said 'we choose right'

Helga: Yes my child, but we are sure you will remedy that situation. Like your father. People thought Tom Riddle to be a muggle born. Losing his parents at early age nor he nor anyone knew his heritage. He became a part of Slytherin house without any name or family backing him. We were always proud of him.

Salazar: Even if he made some wrong choices we are still proud of him. Proud to call him family. Proud to call you Family.

Godric: I still don't know how they came up with Sal hating muggleborns .

Rowena: The rumours started when he went to slay that foul muggle dacoit and you ran behind him asking him to control his temper some stupid people heard and started that rumour.

Godric: But I was stopping him because I wanted to kill that useless creature. (the curve of lips into suspicious pout) This was too much and Sirius burst out laughing but quickly controlled himself at Rowena's glare

Rowena: We should have nipped it into the bud.

Helga: But it was not that bad before what changed. I mean by the years rumour should have decreased not increased and that to at such a point. You know how much ratio of houses have effected with no muggle-born going to house of Slytherin.

Salazar Slytherin who was watching his friends and their protective streak with much amused smirk said in a low tone, drawling which resembled Snape "As much as I enjoy discussing rumours about me and my family I think we should start with the sorting of our young heir"

With blushing face Godric chimed in "he is brave and lively, of course he should go in my house"

"No he is cunning enough to be in my house and he is a parsle mouth as well as master in parsel and healing magic" At that gasp left many mouths madam Pomfery was looking towards a personal meeting with the child. She have heard about the magic as well as Serpentines, have also borrowed many books from black library regarding that.

"You guys should not banter like kids in front of students, anyways he is wise and intelligent as well as love books so he will be in my house"

Godric:Mine

Salazar:Mine

Rowena:Mine

Godric:He is my cub.

'with that something stirred in mooney and memories of other green eyed child flooded him. Unknown to his thoughts they continued.'

Salazar:He is a Snake through and through

Rowena:Oh please, he is an eagle

With a stern glare of her to her friends Helga spoke "We have chosen our heir wisely I am sure he can choose for himself." and turned with a smile towards the child "Alexender, my child, you have equal trait of every house and this is up to you in which house you want to go"

Concerned child gulped audibly but spoke with determination and courage unknown many much older than him "Sirs, Madams I know from the books on houses written by Lord Gryffindor that in Gryffindor house I would learn to be brave and be courageous enough to stand for anyone friend or stranger. Protect all not just me and mine, and I promise I will do the same for whoever comes for my help and if I am capable enough to do so I would,

In Ravenclaw I would emerge as a wise person and in Slytherin a resourceful man but until and unless I have friends I can rely on it would be much difficult to think wisely, without good support all resources are waste, without sense of justice to rule I cannot be the ruler you want me to be" and as the words left his mouth his uniform turn yellow but his batch consist of all houses, albeit badger was bigger and more prominent and others in the background.

"You have chosen wisely young hire" commented Rowena Ravenclaw

"Alastor" Godric called the hat and hat came in front of Alexander. On his urge Alexander dived in hat and a sword, Godric Gryffindor's sword came out, "My child, it is my legacy, may it serve you. This is the symbol of true Gryffindore, only a true Gryffindore can touch it. May you teach my Gryffindores that bravery is not into childish ruthless actions, bravery is not into condemning others on their magical cores or choice of magic, may you teach them true meaning of bravery" Certain headmaster had his eyes out looking at the sword.

Again he dived into the hat this time because of Salazar, a map came out with a small booklet "This my hatchling is map of chambers of secrets, its every opening and every password you will need, may you uncover its every secret, and may you teach my snakes to rise from pathetic blood prejudice and shine the name of our house as it once was" Many purebloods cringed at the hardness of the tone at the last line.

"I am ashamed of the display they have shown in these past years" He said ice giving chills to the spine. Being the unofficial prince it fell upon Draco Malfoy to defend his house. If he doesn't stand up now his position as an unofficial prince is gone.

Keeping that in mind he stood posture of the strong pureblood heir. "My Lord, I know our house have fallen succumb to too many prejudices, degrading our standards. But I assure you in the coming time we would find our glory, our name and our destiny." He doesn't realize but when he was speaking his eyes started gleaming with power. It was casting a pure white glow to the room. "We would stand from the pit we have fallen. By whose name we have fallen, he would stand beside us with the one who would raise us. Slytherin will rise once again."

With that glow left his eyes and he slumped back in his chair. For founders share the knowing look. Godric Gryffindore smiled a real, broad smile and said. "By standing up today you have chosen your place. You have chosen a place at the right side of the one born for unification. You have chosen to be at the beck and call of One who have Born to bring the glory of our mother, Lady Magic back. To be his guide, his support and when he fall you would be one to pick him up. He is courageous but he lack ambition. You would give him that.

He is wise and knowledgeable, you would have to guide his knowledge to right direction.

He is brave and chivalrous but he would not lift a finger to defend himself. You would be defending the one, who have been chosen to defend the world

He is compassionate but sometimes compassion is shown to only who deserve it, you would have to tell him who deserves it and who not."  
Salazar spoke again this time his voice filled with warmth. "My dear snake, in years my house have seen many unofficial and official Prince. The tradition of prince was started by me. The Prince I selected was the one who would take care of every member of the house as well as control and punish those who are not worthy of the Glory. I found many in years and those I found worthy had the official crown. My last Prince, I had to take his crown back because he fell for the manipulations and lost his worth." He said last word as if reminiscing. He came back from his musing when Godric put a hand on his shoulder.

"But no one in these years has known who the official prince of the house is. No prince has gotten the honour of wearing the crown in the assembly. Not Outside of common Room."  
Godric continued. "You my child would be different. Your destiny, you have selected just now."  
"May you be worthy of the place you have been granted" Completed Rowena.  
"Helga" Salazar said eyes gleaming with unshed water.

It was not a long time ago when someone else wore this crown. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Only if... There was no time for ifs now. Helga motions the child forward. When he was in a close proximity she waved her hand and a crown which had snake coming from behind it appeared on his head.

He, first time felt the wait which was set on his shoulders. He looked at Alexander, who had a proud smile on his face. He does not have to be Einstein to know who they were talking about. He swears there and then he would do anything to protect his god brother, His little brother.

He bowed low courteously and replied in a clear and loud voice. He himself was shocked to hear. "I Promise My Lord, to stand by his side. To do what I have to, hold the glory of our house at top, to make the Slytherin a house to be proud of.  
I would always respect the honour given to me today and prove myself worthy of it." All four of them smiled with mirth and signalled him to settle back.

When Rowena's turn came night sky changes into something sunny "Now, Now everyone will not be showering gifts on you, will they" Blush crept young face of the child and four adults start chuckling. "You my young-ling have access to the decorative charms of the castle and hence you unknowingly have changed the decor of the ceiling" as soon as words left her mouth it changed back to normal, "No my child, this castle is yours and we gave you the access so that you can use it, in fact we want you to do so make this castle lively again, take away the color of boundaries and spread the color of unity. With your mother, who will like any mother would lay her life for you and with your father, he who will once again be in his prime. They will lay the foundation for you but it is up to you to unify, to bring back the glory of lady magic. This is yours my child cherish it" seeing sad smile on his face she added "I am sure your father will be soon with you, he is quite persistent man after all" only he saw the look given to the professor in turban but he would have to wait to see why. "May you teach my Eagles that only bookish knowledge is not enough to make a person wise, there is so much to life which cannot be written down. Life is the greatest teacher after all"

Now came Helga with a cheerful smile "My heir, I will not give but ask something of you" On his nod she continued "Hogwarts is alone for so long she needs friends, needs to talks and play. Like you she is also our child which makes you her brother, We made her like that, that she can't age, She is a young and sometimes very naughty girl. She loves every one of the person who in some form is together with her. Sometimes she is a mother, sometimes a sister, sometimes a friend and sometimes a very little child. Will you take care of her as an older brother should" With a shaky breath he said "Yes my lady" and the golden glittering around the castle merge in one big ball every one but Alex closed their eyes.

When they opened their eyes a beautiful girl, no more than eight wearing a robe of every colour ever known to mankind was standing there. Her eyes were purple and glittering, hair pink and complexion fair, she was really looking as an angel, stood by him. "May you teach my badgers that they are not push over's they are chosen on the bases of their sense of justice and ability to do hard work, since these particular traits can easily be developed in young impressionist child they are most welcome in my liar, my you teach them might of our house" With that all four of them changed into their animal form then mist and get absorbed into table.

The silence was broken by the young girl. "Hello Brother, we would have lots of fun together." All the self consciousness forgotten in the face of his young and beautiful sister. He cannot wait to tell his ma and papa.

"Hello sister." He said with a broad smile hugging her and quickly pulled her to Badgers table and started talking to her, after winking at Draco who gave amused smile with shake of his head. His crown still prominent on his head, shining in candle lights.

After a moment of numb silence, roar of claps started raining. As he sat down next name was called and sorting went on, Ronald Weasley got sorted in Gryffindore much to his brother's relief. Now they can work on freeing their brother of Potters. Oh! Life is good.  
Last name Zabini Blaise got sorted in Slytherin and wilfully took his seat beside the prince, who was still to come out of the stupor, but proud smile of his godfather did the trick and his own face was glowing with pride. Severus knew he would have to have a long talk with his godson, making him realize the gravity of his current situation and standing.


	8. Introduction to staff

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: GUYS PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PLEASE AVOID SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

 **HARRY POTTER IS BORROWED BY J.K ROWLINGS**

 **~parsel tongue~**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

Head Master Dumbledore was frustrated nothing went as he wanted. How could he keep control if no one would listen to him? He knew boy was brave, the way he used to corner his brother, provoke his parents to unduly punish him. He did all that without a care in the world. Even when his godfather left him, he did not curb his ways. Yes, he was a Gryffindore. But now what? He have taken years to carefully built Slytherin house as the evil and Gryffindores as hero.

The gleam in young Malfoy's eyes...  
Is it some kind of prophesy? Seer is not a talent in Malfoy or Black Family.

He saw point of view changing. He saw his empire falling.

The, The Gryffindore sword, he saw the boy keeping it after shirking it. Does he have more weapons? He would have to talk to Pomona; He could not allow students to keep weapons.

Keeping his thoughts to himself for now he stood up. He had to drop his half senile act last year when Nagini started commenting how it was affecting sanity and mental health of students. It did nothing more than making students more comfortable of him.

He also had to drop the plan he carefully constructed to reaffirm the belief of Edward as the savior of our world and show everyone Voldemort was coming back.

They had to keep fawning on the boy so that he becomes the martyr and lay his life. So that he could glorify our house again. But now that he was Slytherin... All was ruined now.

But even if he would have been a Gryffindore, he would have been unable to execute his plans, with this child and Nagini having free reigns of his school.

He found it hard way when he bought Fluffy. Nagini with Board gave him hefty fine and Augusta giving him an earful. What that poor dog could have done anyways, Hagrid had him since he was a puppy.

Thanks to Potters vault he was able to pay the fine without the dent on his salary. Even if being the headmaster of Hogwarts earn him a pay way more than that of minister of magic. He was doing his research and doesn't want to spend on these minor things as fine. His funds are already cut short with Hogwarts and Prince Vaults gone from under his nose. He should have seen it coming.

He plastered his grandfatherly smile "Good Evening Students. Welcome to the New Year of Howards.

Our Staff includes Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, the head of Gryffindore house and main Transfiguration mistress." She stood up and gave a slight nod to acknowledgment to the clapping.

"She is being assisted by Professor Remus Lupin, he would mainly teach Owl years as well as 4th and 6th year."

He is no longer a werewolf. Albus frowned to himself. This was the reason he did not wanted for Severus to have free time on his hand. Now see there is no mode of controlling him.

Like every other former Werewolf he have also pledged his loyalty to dark side.

He got up and waved at students with a smile. No hint of self conscious man but an over excited Gryffindore. How much have changed in these years. Remus never thought he would hold a proper job let alone would get rid of the curse he lived most of his life with and all because of the man they spent their life condemning and half life torturing. He did not realize when their gentle pranks men for Laughter turned into outright bullying a student. He feels more ashamed of them then before.

More than that he feel gratitude, towards Nagini, towards those who accepted him unconditionally, after all he was working in this school much before the potion was developed.

He settled and heard Sirius whispering in his ears. "That 6th year Slytherin is making coy eyes on you" he blushed but added "I thought it was for Severus."

At that he got a death glare. "It is Snape for you Lupin."  
"Come on guys, you know how scared he is from his girlfriend" came a voice from his side. The voice was of Regulus Black.  
"Shut Up, Reggie" He said smacking him on his head. Regulus' comment took away sting from his glare.  
He doesn't say anything to Reggie though, he have supported him every time and have become something like a younger brother. On second thoughts Reggie was always like a brother but he was too blind to see that.

Since Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have also joined their ranks it was unavoidable to be in their company.

His master came for their initiation but was nothing more than a wraith. Lucius connected them to his mark. Since his master was unable to do that. He said the mark in Parsel tongue and Dark mark appeared on their shoulders, simply to avoid suspicion. Anyways master has decided to change the mark when he would come back.

Severus was worried would he be allowed to take the mark before being punished. He knew his punishment would be death. Anything lesser then that could not justify. Even death was a lenient option. Even his death should be full of torture.

Surprisingly or shockingly the only condition he kept for their initiation was that they would never, in any way would degrade Severus.

Severus felt like crying that day and he did just that in the privacy of his house. That was the day when their Lord told them how Albus shot him in back with the killing curse. It was his information which allowed Dumbledore to reach there.

He have hidden nothing and told such. His Lord said they would have a long conversation with Severus when he would get into more corporeal form along with some letter Reggie wrote.

Severus just bowed his head low. It was Reggie who spoke in his defense and he still feel like sinking to floor when he did that.

"You know na, that you were insane, I mean mental I mean you know, that's why he rat you out. I mean I did the same. I mean I did not go to the curse of fashion but you know I ran away because you suddenly started that lets go and kill and I...  
I think I should shut up."

"We would be really grateful for that" said Severus quietly still looking at the floor.

Lucius said nothing about that.

Even though both Reggie and Severus have their own houses they spend the days out of Hogwarts at Malfoy Manor.

Following days to his revelation, he saw Lucius being colder and distant.

He also heard Lucius saying to Narcissa and Reggie. "What if his given information would have hurt us, me, Draco? What would you have done or said if it was our son who died that day or Alex, your godson." All were looking at floor. Severus involuntarily let out a whimper.

Thought of his 10 year old godson being stuck by the green light was too much to take.

All his Occlumency training could also not allow him to stop the flow of tears from his eyes.

"Come on Lucius, he had gone insane. It was important to stop him." Regulus defended him.  
"What about me, I was there with him. Albeit a bit reluctantly but I was there. So would you stop me as well? How would you stop me by stabbing in my back?"  
This was most he could take before running away from the house.  
He did not go to Spinners end or Prince Halls or that small cottage he had bought for himself; he went straight to Riddle Manor.

His eyes were puffy from tears. After two days of crying, lying still on the porch of the manor he went for his wand, for first time in two days. All he did was making a slicing motion on his veins.

His thought Process broke when his name was called next.

Meanwhile...  
"Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of house Ravenclaw, Charms Master and also the head of Dueling Class. He still inwardly grumbles after announcing this for three years. Nagini made it compulsory that proper introduction of every Professor be given on the welcoming feast. He hated it. He does not want students to learn dueling, it would turn them dark. Never mind every other school teaches Dueling and none of their student has gone dark yet.

'At least it makes all the professors to attend.' He grumbled thinking about his slipping hold.

"Next is Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff house, Herbology mistress."

"Next is the head of Slytherin House "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. He also gives special coaching for Newt and Owl students."

"You saw that, you were right Remus. Look at her blush" Said Sirius cheekily earning himself a stinging hex. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Professor Quirinus Quirrel, he would be assisting Professor Snape with potions."  
They knew he was a new recruit but no one except Lucius Malfoy knew that their Lord was residing on the back of his head.

"Also we have Madam Bones here, who is the head of Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. She will tutor 6th and 7th years in dueling. Any other student who is interested in extra classes can also sign up." His smile did not falter, but inwardly he was boiling.

'Earlier he thought no one would join and he would file petition for taking the class off. After all why someone would want to protect themselves when Order of Phoenix and The-Boy-Who lived himself is going to do that.

Ok, he knew there is no boy-who-lived, but he is their prophesized Savior. He himself has chosen him. Huff'

"Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Auror Sirius Black would teach Defense against Dark Arts. Unfortunately Auror Tonks had to leave because of some emergency."  
'The curse did not affect Sirius in 2 years, but when he gave his trusted friend and Order member, Dunges the post of DADA professor last to last year I left before the completion of first term.'

Only if he had known that only reason curse had not affected him and would not affect her as well because of the dark mark on their person.

Though when asked Lord Voldemort had no recollection of cursing the position. Then who might have done that and connected it Tom Marvolo Riddle?

"History of Magic will be covered by Nisha Serpentine Black" Nisha is Regulus' wife. When Nagini was repairing him he got acquaintance with Nisha. Soon enough they fell in love and moved out together.

Nisha was from Nagini's Clan. She was not involved in the war by any ways and is in no way going to be part of it now. She did not know about his Lord or his going back to dark side. She was still too attached to her cousin that Regulus feared if need arise she would choose her over him in blink of a second. He in no way was going to lose his wife and his love of the life. Then there was the matter of his godson, even if their Lord has recovered was he safe around his son?

Albus felt she is Nagini's spy here but is incapable of doing anything. Marks in history have improved much in world rankings. Students look forward to History class, especially Muggle-Borns.

Where mere 5 to 7 Muggle-Borns were able to convert views and indulged other students more into muggle world. Now they get fully absorbed in wizarding culture by the end of 2nd term.

But unfortunate for him students have started questioning. She has inspired them to think. They think now, go for research sessions, and try to make their own decisions instead of blindly following the leader of light.

Most of the students now and are inclined towards the neutral side.

Thank gods there is no leader with Neutrals strong enough to hold a fight.

It is real shame that he is unaware about the new agendas of Lord Voldemort, poor guy.

"Muggle Studies would be taught by Lily Evans Potter and Theodora Tonks. They would be headed by Madam Andromeda Tonks." He smiled again. One of these days his facade is going to break. A man can only take so much.

Andromeda has started muggle History, he was not sure if Lily would be able to teach it. Lily was teaching a real past stuff in current Muggle Studies class, but the curriculum Andromeda presented interested even Muggle Borns.

She divided the curriculum in practical lessons of computer, internet, muggle dressings, muggle culture, muggle food habits, ways of muggle agriculture, muggle literature, muggle history and its effect on our society, Science and Technology. Even Dumbledore was amazed to know that most of their food comes from Muggels as Wizards don't like working without magic and Magic is counterproductive for many food grains as well as vegetable and fruits.

But sadly Lily has not been able to cope up. She after being the mother of the-boy-who-lived has broken every contact with the magical world much to his current annoyance. From past three years they have been calling Theodora Tonks for teaching.

This year Nagini have appointed him with full pay and gave the Last warning to Lily to be of any use.

She is not going to pay two teachers for a single minor subject. Hence if Lily failed to learn the brief details from Theodora this year she would have to leave.

Theodora Tonks is and was doing a favor. His muggle company was running very well and in his life time he have earned enough that if he retires now he and his wife will not face a problem for rest of their Wizarding Lifespan.

But he is firm on working. He would not leave his work for a thing. So Lily is more or less gone low to the level of his assistance.

"Divination Professor is Lord Xenophilius Lovegood. He also offers course and internship in his Magazine the Quibblers." Students after taking course from Xenophilius have been more aware about the Press and its freedom.

Many have started as an intern in his Magazine. One of those students has also started his own Newspaper, Wizarding Daily. Many of Xenophilius interns from last two years have joined him. Never the less the daily Prophet, the only News Paper under Ministry and Albus Dumbledore is taken as the Gossip mugging Rag it is. No one bothers to take it seriously now. And seriously the only reason it as so famous was because it was the only news Paper

Where Xenophilius published Light, Neutral, and sometimes even Dark, The new News paper was mostly Neutral.

Poor Sybill Trelawney was sack when she was unable to teach Omens and signs and all that which Augusta Longbottom has added. In fact she was the one who bought the motion of sacking her in front of the Board and she was the one who appointed Xenophilius.

His only daughter, Luna Lovegood, was her Grandson's close friend.

"Astronomy Professors are Sinistra with collaboration with centaur, Bane." Both of them stood. Many Muggle-Borns were questioning how a centaur, a creature would be able to teach them.

"Madam Hooch is Our Flying instructor as well as Quidtch Coach"

"Ancient Runes would be taught Professor Regulus Black."

"Care of Magical creatures is taught by Professor Kettlebum, though this will be his Last year over here. He is planning to be retired after 2nd term"

'I would have to act fast if I want any one of Order in the place, may be Molly. Next year Ginny would be at school living the house empty. She could earn a bit with this. But Author could be a problem...'

"This year we have new Professor for Alchemy, Lord Nicholas Flamel." Sounds of excited hooting filled the hall.

"He, as you could see is not here. He would come only at the time of his classes. And would not be available after or before that, so please solve your queries within the time period."

At the students table some bushy hairs twitched, "Who is Lord Flamel?" he asked shyly. Padma Patel, a timid girl smiled and said. "He is the greatest Alchemist till date, famous because of his creation of Philosophers Stone." The girl nodded but asked again "Philosophers Stone?" "It is a stone with the ability to turn any metal into gold. It could also make elixir of Life" Said Terry Boot, a half-blood in their year. Soon enough their discussion started, she felt the thirst of learning in everyone and thanked god that she let the hat do his work.

The next announcement was the hardest for Albus. Apparently when Nisha found a child's health condition less then idle she declared him abused. Yes, his parents were a little strict and did not take his magic well but Abuse, Sheh! He was not abused at all. All they ever did was occasionally slapped him or not gave him food to eat. But Nagini decided that he should be removed and now he was a ward of Hogwarts. He even was allowed to live here at summers. Ironically he was a Gryffindore, who bore everything with courage. He passed out last year.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy would come daily by the board of Governors; he would provide counseling and provide Career Guidance. He would also..."

"Thank you for the hearty introduction, Headmaster" called a silk Steel voice from his back. Girls, especially 5th year and above perked up and he gave them a winning smile, with a wink. Even the head table sat in attention.

"I am here to talk with you guys, so whenever you feel like chatting come to me. I am hardly in my office but all you have to do to reach me is point your wand at a rune at my office door. It is connected to my office at ministry as well as my home. I would come as quickly as possible. If I could not reach you within ten minutes I would send a house elf to greet you or tell you that I am unavailable. But since I am mostly free" He gave a smirk at that. "It would never happen. But if it happens, the elf would note your name and class and I would personally reach you. So whatever query you have about school, about your personal life, any problem you are facing academically, from any of the staff members or at your home. You are free to contact. How small or big it may be.

And Since I could see the anxious expressions of fifth year and above, yes I would also be teaching you apparition. We would be meeting every morning at 6 for general Exercise and Sunday Morning for Apparition Training and practice.

So Tuck In"

He said the last line over joyously effectively cutting Dumbledore from making further speech.

Hogwarts as if on cue spread the vast array of dishes on the tables. Students started eating without giving a second glance to standing Headmaster, who was effectively feeling like a clown.


End file.
